Long Day's Journey into Right
by emaline5678
Summary: Season Six PiperLeo fluff that takes place at the end of Wrong Day's Journey. Basically it's what I think happened between the pair after the episode ended. Angsty with romance. Heavy PL and some Chris. P.S. I don't own Charmed!


_**Thanks to all those who have been reading my fics! I love your reviews. "Charmed" is my latest obsession and Piper and Leo are just about my fave characters of all time. We need more P/L fluff! I'm working on an action Charmed piece so hopefully I can post it soon. Cheers!**_

_This little tidbit takes place at the end of Season Six's "Wrong Day's Journey into Night". It's what happened after we left Piper and Leo in Magic school wondering where they'd be in twenty years. Angsty and romantic, it's just a little epilogue, if you will. Even contains a wee bit of Chris. _

"You're a good father," Piper murmured quietly. She sat on an ancient overstuffed sofa tucked into the enormous library of Magic School. Books were scattered all around her like a barricade as she fought to find the demon that was going to turn her son, Wyatt, into an evil leader of the future.

"Yeah?" Leo asked his estranged wife. He sat next to her on the couch, exhausted from yet another day of demon battling. It hadn't helped things that his future adult son, Chris, had had himself arrested for stealing a car. Leo had broken him out of his jail cell, but he still felt the cold invisible steel wall that Chris had erected between them. He had never been there for Chris in the future, causing his son to hate him. Leo had tried so desperately to be a good father to Wyatt and now Chris… but sometimes he felt like he never got through to either one of them. Whatever he did for them was just not good enough.

Leo looked over at Piper. It warmed his heart to hear her, his biggest critic, tell him that he was a good father. She was always knew what words to say to boost his confidence. After everything they had been through, she still believed in him.

The setting sun cast a warm yellow glow over Piper, making her long brown locks shine like a halo in the light. Even though worry lines creased her face, she was just as beautiful as ever to Leo – even now when she had the added extra glow of pregnancy enveloping her.

"I hope you say the same thing in 23 years," Leo told her. He hoped he was still with her in 23 years. The two had been separated since he became an Elder almost a year earlier. He was supposed to stay in the heavens and help other witches, but he could never completely turn his back on his family. He had come back from time to time to help Piper and her sisters fight demons and visit Wyatt. He had even left Piper again only a few months earlier, vowing never to return to Earth again. Yet, now it was almost impossible for him to stay away, especially since Piper was pregnant with their second son, Chris.

She had pushed Leo away to protect her heart, Leo knew, and he had deserved her rejection. He had hurt her deeply – the scars still visible in the certain ways they looked at each other. Yet, it hadn't been only her heart destroyed in the breakup. He thought he could sense them growing closer again, day by day, inch by inch. He had even asked her earlier that day if they could have a second chance. The answer had been 'no' – not if Leo was still going to be an Elder. With just one word, she had shattered his heart again…and he had deserved it.

"I wonder where we'll be then," he wondered aloud. He longed to be with Piper again, but she still needed time to heal. He had shredded her heart and soul when he had turned his back on her and Wyatt for the Elders, not realizing that his own heart had been broken into just as many pieces. He knew she needed time to forgive him…and time to learn to trust him again. Yet, she also needed to know he wasn't going anywhere. There was no other place for him to be than right beside her and their children.

"Me too," Piper murmured, jerking Leo out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud before. He looked over at her – his kind, green eyes meeting her warm brown ones. Her love for him had always been a source of strength for him over the years. He never told her how many times a memory of a smile or a kiss had saved him as he fought to help other witches. When she tried to push him out of her life forever, he had wished he could die since he believed she would never again look at him with love in her eyes. Yet, he knew that love was still there – buried deep under a hundred protective, defensive layers. He saw the depth of that love now in her eyes…and it took his breath away.

"I'll always be here for you, Piper," he whispered. She nodded, smiling a mysteriously small smile.

"I know," she replied.

Leo lovingly gazed at her, his eyes taking in her small, curvaceous body. He missed holding her, missed the feeling of her bare skin against his. She had erected an invisible barricade, just as high and as thick as Chris had, between them. Yet, Leo was just as determined to tunnel a way through it and back into her heart.

His eyes paused in their caressing to look at Piper's growing stomach. He missed the blush of heat that he had caused to bloom in Piper's cheeks. He had no idea that when he looked at her with such love and desire, it made Piper want to throw away the world and launch herself into his arms. Her heart was still reeling from the day when he first left her. Yet, she still loved him anyway. She longed to have him back by her side, if not for herself, but for their boys.

Trying to calm herself and slow her pulse, Piper noticed where Leo's eyes had stopped. Moving some of the books off her lap, she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Do you want to-?"

"Can I?" Leo cried, joy lighting up his handsome features. Piper loved the thousand watt grin he flashed at her.

"He's your son too," Piper said.

Gingerly, Leo moved to place his large palm on her stomach. She could feel the heat from his hand on her body and it caused her heart to flutter a little with desire. Yet, she knew the moment wasn't supposed to be sexual. Piper watched as conflicting emotions ranged across Leo's face.

"My boy," he murmured, his voice full of love and pride. He couldn't believe he and Piper were having another child. He couldn't believe he had helped create such a beautiful, wonderful creature. He could feel baby Chris moving inside of Piper and his heart jumped. He realized he really _did_ have a second chance with this Chris. He may never reach out to adult Chris, but he refused to fail him again this time.

"May I?" he asked Piper again. She nodded, feeling a smile creep onto her face. It seemed so ridiculous for him to ask permission to touch her when only a few months before he would have had his hands all over her body. That, unfortunately, was before. Yet, as Leo leaned his head closer to her stomach, she began to wish that he'd hold her this close again.

"I hope you can hear me, baby Chris," Leo whispered into Piper's stomach. "It's Daddy. I just want you to know how much I love you, no matter how much things change. I – I know I failed you in the future. I was a bad father. I promise you, I won't make the same mistake twice. Chris - you, Wyatt and your mommy are my world. I would never do anything to hurt any of that – and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Just know that I love you with all my life. I am so proud that you are my son."

Piper listened to Leo's soft words, her heart suddenly overwhelmed. She leaned her head back against the couch as Leo began to whisper too quietly for her to hear. Piper wished the moment would last an eternity. These were the times that she loved most – when Leo would just envelop her with his love. She had no doubt that he would keep his promise to his child. Secretly, she hoped that it meant he would give up being an Elder and…. No, she couldn't cling to unrealistic hopes. She could only savor and enjoy the real moments she did have with Leo.

Leo pressed his ear to Piper's stomach as his other hand slowly caressed the other side of her. Piper watched him close his eyes, as if he could actually hear his unborn son talk back to him. The gesture caused tears to spring to her eyes. She raised her hand as if to caress the back of his head, but paused. No, she wasn't quite ready for that – though she ached to hold him in her arms again. She lowered her hand and simply listened to Leo's even breathing.

Leo held onto Piper, his arms enveloping her stomach as if to protect her and baby Chris from the cruel world…and the cruel future. He would do anything to protect his children…and Piper. He only hoped he could stay in their hearts as long as they lingered in his.

As Leo continued to snuggle against Piper's stomach, both failed to notice the figure that had materialized into the doorway behind them. Tall, dark-haired adult Chris watched his parents with wide green eyes. Did this mean…?

Chris watched as Leo whispered a few words into Piper's stomach. It was as if someone had gently hugged Chris's heart as a warm glow of love suddenly enveloped him. It was as if his father did care for him after all. Perhaps Leo had been right – maybe he had come from the future not just to save Wyatt. He had come back to save the relationship between Leo and himself. Chris unconsciously pressed his hand over his heart, cherishing the warm glow inside of him. He knew the healing had finally begun.

He turned to leave his parents, but paused inside the doorway. He frowned, realizing how much grief he had caused them. It had been necessary to make Leo an Elder to get him away from his mother, so Chris could become the her and her sisters' whitelighter. He had to admit that at the time, he had felt a gleeful, bitter joy in hurting his father. Yet, now he knew what pain it had caused _both_ his parents to be apart. Their love was deeper than any clichéd romance in history. He just hoped he hadn't destroyed their love to the point that they'd never find their way back into each others' arms again.

"I love you too, Dad," Chris whispered to the happy family portrait that was now assembled on the couch. He then turned to orb away.

On the couch, Leo felt baby Chris kick at him gently from the womb. Piper grimaced in pain, but Leo only smiled broader. He pressed himself closer to Piper, not caring if she wanted his touch or not. He just knew that baby Chris had heard his words.

"I will always keep my promise, buddy," Leo swore, closing his eyes again. "I love you too much to give up now."

Piper leaned back as the kicking inside of her slowly ceased. She knew Leo's last words weren't solely aimed at Chris. She smiled slowly.

"_I'll hold you to that promise_," she thought and unconsciously rested her hand on Leo's neck.

THE END


End file.
